1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nose pad that can support eyeglasses comfortably in multiple positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often times eyeglasses need to be removed from the normal wearing position, especially for short periods of time. Reasons for removal range from needing to look at something for which lens correction is not needed, to having to look through optical equipment, to being in an area of lower lighting. Complete removal of eyeglasses can lead to misplacing them, and wearing eyeglass straps may not always be feasible. Placing the eyeglasses over the top of the head is very common and fashionable, however oil and other deposits from the hair can get on the lens. One of the styles that is developing with the lighter type of sunglasses is to wear them over the frontal head or forehead area. However, heavier or higher quality eyeglasses tend to slide down and will not stay in position. Even with the lighter type of eyeglasses, the back ends of the nose pads tend to stab into or scrape the forehead area, making them uncomfortable to wear in these positions.
Multiple patents exist concentrating on making eyeglasses comfortable while in the normal wearing position. Also, many concentrate on keeping the eyeglasses from slipping and moving out of position while being worn normally. The majority of these patents concentrate on the nose pad portion of the eyeglasses to achieve the above. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a means for comfortably supporting eyeglasses in multiple positions, including the normal wearing position. The need for temporarily removing eyeglasses from the normal wearing position requires the ability to hold eyeglasses in other positions, while at the same time allowing the eyeglasses to fit correctly when returned to the normal wearing position.